bleachfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Band 3: Erinnerungen im Regen
Kapitelliste * Kapitel 017: 6/17 – 17.Juni * Kapitel 018: 6/17 op.2 Can’t smile don’t blame – 17.Juni Opus 2: Kein Lächeln, sorry * Kapitel 019: 6/17 op.3 memories in the rain - 17. Juni Opus 3: Erinnerungen im Regen * Kapitel 020: 6/17 op.4 face again - 17. Juni Opus 4: Das Wiedersehen * Kapitel 021: 6/17 0p.5 tatakau shonen - 17. Juni Opus 5: Der kämpfende Junge * Kapitel 022: 6/17 op.6 BATTLE ON THE GRAVEYARD - 17. Juni Opus 6: Kampf auf dem Friedhof * Kapitel 023: 6/17 op. 7 ishi wa surudoshi, yaiba wa nibushi - 17. Juni Opus 7: Eiserner Wille, stumpfe Klinge * Kapitel 024: 6/17 op. 8 All one way sympahties - 17. Juni Opus 8: Einseitige Sympathien * Kapitel 025: 6/17 op.9 tatakau shonen 2 (The Cigar Blues Mix-9) - 17. Juni Opus 9-. Der kämpfende Junge Teil 2(The Cigar Blues Mix) Inhaltsangabe Ichigo wird von Kon geweckt und geht später zur Schule, wo Orihime bemerkt, das er seltsam angespannt wirkt. Tatsuki erklärt ihr, das Ichigo dann am nächsten Tag nicht zur Schule kommen wird und abends planen die Kurosakis für den nächsten Tag einen Ausflug. Als Rukia Ichigo nach dem Ausflug fragt, erklärt er ihr, das der 17. Juni der Tag sei, an dem seine Mutter gestorben ist. Tatsuki erzählt Orihime über Ichigos Vergangenheit, während die Kurosakis zum Friedhof laufen. An einem Hügel treffen sie Rukia, Ichigo ist sauer, das sie ihm gefolgt ist und stellt sie zur Rede. Als sie ihn ausfragt, regt er sich auf und brüllt sie an. Danach geht er an ihr vorbei. Die Kurosakis, die am Grab von Masaki Kurosaki stehen, werden von Rukia beobachtet. Ichigo erinnert sich an den Tag, als sie starb und macht sie Vorwürfe, dass er sie nicht beschützen konnte. Karin entdeckt ein Mädchen, das am Klippenrand steht und Karin spricht sie darauf an. Isshin ruft die Kinder und sagt Ichigo, das er Karin und Yuzu suchen soll. Dieser will zuerst nicht, spürt dann aber einen Hollow und geht los. Kurz darauf trifft er auf Rukia und Kon, die zusammen mit ihm zum Hollow laufen. Karin und Yuzu werden von dem Hollow angegriffen, als Ichigo in letzter Sekunde auftaucht und den Hollow angreift. Ichigo beginnt einen Kampf gegen den Hollow, dessen Köder das Mädchen ist, das er am Todestag seiner Mutter gesehen hat. Als der Hollow ihn erwischt, er sich aber befreien kann, bittet er Rukia, sich aus diesem Kampf herauszuhalten. Kon wird von Rukia in Ichigos Körper versetzt. Während Ichigo weiter gegen Grand Fisher kämpft. Ichigo setzt einen Frontalangriff ein, wird aber von Grand Fisher erwischt und verletzt. Danach erschafft der Hollow einen neuen Köder mit dem Aussehen von Ichigos Mutter. Rukia ist auf dem Weg, um Ichigo zu unterstützen, greift aber nicht direkt in den Kampf ein und bittet Ichigo, nicht zu sterben. Ichigo schafft es, trotz des Köders, Grand Fisher eine fatale Wunde zu verpassen. Grand Fisher flüchtet in die Gestalt des Köders und flieht, während Ichigo zusammenbricht und von Rukia verarztet wird. Nach der Heilung ist er wieder in seinem Körper und geht alleine weg. Ichigo steht vor dem Grab seiner Mutter und fragt seinen Vater, der kurz darauf hinzukommt, warum niemand ihm Vorwürfe macht und das es so leichter wäre. Isshin muntert ihn auf und Ichigo bittet Rukia, nachdem sein Vater gegangen ist, noch länger ein Shinigami sein zu dürfen, um stärker zu werden. Am Ende werden noch 2 Steckbriefe über Isshin Kurosaki und Tatsuki Arisawa gezeigt. Kategorie:Mangabände Kategorie:Manga